Sinking Feeling
by Peggz
Summary: Ron's got feelings for Hermione, and with a ball coming up, its the perfect time to say so. When she rejects him for a mystery man, how far will he go to take the other guy's place?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Harry Potter story, and I don't know how long it'll be, but I want it to be good. If it gets to it, I will not update until I get some reviews, but otherwise, enjoy the first chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Sinking Feeling**

He stared at her from the back of the classroom. He slouched over, listening to Professor Snape ramble on about how to properly use a bezeor's head in a potion. Only one person listened attentively, that was Hermione.

He turned his thoughts to their first year; she had bravely taken the fault for the troll brought in by Professor Quirrell, as they had saved her with some basic spells. In their second year, she had been horribly petrified by the basilisk. Her once glossy eyes and bushy hair had been frozen, she looked dead, and he remembered the crying that had been done that year.

Then there was third year, while Harry and Hermione saved the day, he had been stuck in the hospital wing with injuries, and yet through thick and thin, they had made it through together. Fourth year was the hardest for him. Hermione had 'fraternized with the enemy' and Rita Skeeter was passing off rumors about how Harry and Hermione were dating. He was furious at Harry, although he didn't understand about the crush he had on Hermione.

The bell rang and everyone grabbed their books and ran, Ron hung back, waiting for Hermione to grab her books. The upcoming in-school dance was coming, and he had finally mustered up the courage to ask her. "Hermione? Will you go to the ball with me?" She understood, but didn't nod or smile. "Ron, I'm terribly sorry to tell you this, but I am going with someone else. Although I rather appreciate that you didn't use me as a last resort this time." She walked away, with her usual pile of books.

Ron sulked the rest of the day. When dinner came upon him, he and Harry sat together at the edge of the table. "What's wrong, mate? You haven't talked all day?" Harry seemed genuinely worried, but Ron managed to let out a groan of frustration. "I asked Hermione to the ball, and she told me she had found someone else!" Harry, by now, had understood that Ron had an enormous crush on Hermione since the second year.

"Sorry mate, I can't help you. Do you know who it is?" Harry was trying his best to be supportive, and Ron could see it, but it wasn't in his mood. "No, she walked away without further questioning." He shook his head, and groaned once more. "I should go ask." He walked to the other side of the table where Hermione was quietly reading while chewing on a bagel. "Hello, Hermione. I was wondering if I could ask you a question." Hermione nodded but didn't look up. "Who are you going with?" She placed a bookmark lightly in her textbook and stood up, grabbing her books. "Why do you care? He's been very nice to me lately and I accepted his request." Ron lowered his head as she walked away moodily.

"PLEASE, Hermione! Just tell me, who are you going to the ball with?" He was furious and detained from all of the classes and the suspense. He followed her into the hall and stopped. He wasn't going to get it out voluntarily. He was going to have to fight.

Ron and Harry rushed into the library after dinner to get their potions and transfiguration homework. Ron was quick to judge it. "How do you properly transfigure a teacup into a kitten? We learned this in 5th year, we are in our last year, and you'd think we'd stop reviewing!" He pulled out an 8" parchment and began to fill it into. It was pretty short with his abysmal handwriting, but he knew old McGonagall would give him a passing grade, he set it aside.

"What is Hermione's problem? She won't even tell me who it is. It's not like I am going to poison her date!" Ron exclaimed with extreme exaggeration. Harry looked unconvinced and went back to his Potions essay. "You know, Ron, you could give a glare to a bull and make it whimper. I wouldn't try Hermione's temper though, she's worse!"

Suddenly, they heard a gasp and a giggle coming from the bookcase on the side of them. "Who do you think it is?" Ron's ears had gone red with embarrassment and were giving off the impression of fire and smoke. His head was shifting periodically as they moved to the bookcase.

"Uhh, Seamus, right there, right there!" Ron and Harry looked at each other stifling a grin and walked further into the nook. Parvati and Seamus were kissing fiercely and passionately like there was no end. Ron coughed slightly, and they turned around. "Hehe, hey there guys, just helping Parvati with some Muggle Studies homework. "With what, how to impregnate a female?" Ron added with no remorse, he was thinking about him and Hermione having a go, and it wasn't a 'lovely' picture.

Ron and Harry packed up their things after finishing their homework and getting fed up with the constant giggles and groans. They decided to go to the Quidditch pitch. "Grab your broom, mate!" While Harry went to the broom closet to get his (which had been cleverly hidden for security matters) Ron trudged to the Gryffindor hall, and giving the password to the Fat Lady, entered immediately.

Ron stepped inside the warm and clean atmosphere of the Gryffindor common room. No one was around, so he lunged for his broom and jogged out as quickly as he could. He met Harry at the entrance of the pitch.

After playing a few rounds, and completely forgetting about Hermione, he, with Harry decided to call it a night and go to bed. When he reached his dormitory he found Hermione exiting hers. "Ron, I will never tell you. You're too insensitive." She walked down the hallway with her transfiguration textbook, leaving Ron to whimper. He went inside and grabbed his potions book.

"If I can't get the answers voluntarily it's time for some force to get the answers I need." He opened the book to the table of contents and finding the correct recipe clambered down to the common room to concoct it.

**

* * *

**

**Did you like the story so far? I know it's pretty short, but I don't know what to add, so sorry. If you have any ideas do tell. I am running out! Thanks for reading, now press that purple button and review!**


	2. The Desicion

**Title:** Sinking Feeling  
**Author:** Peggz

**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its attributes. All belongs to Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter two of Sinking Feeling. It is longer than the first chapter, and better written. I've read so many stories, and written my own on Word my talent for writing is boosting up, I hope this is a better chapter than my others.

**Author's Note 2:** Sinking Feeling is going to be a slow Ron/Hermione, but its not going to be that slow. If you are looking for a really slow RonxHermione, I suggest 'DragonHeart', otherwise, this should be possibly, 20 chapters at most. It's still in the beggining stages.

* * *

**Sinking Feeling**

"Well I made two potions, but it'll have to do!" He lifted his head above the cauldron to see a misty effect take place. His eyes were sunken-in and his skin pale. He'd been up all night on a potion that might not even help. He took a flask, filled in with the contents of the potion, and put it in his pocket.

He changed into his school robes, grabbed his backpack and went down to the Great Hall. As usual there was chatter and excitement as he took his usual place at the Gryffindor table, noticing that Hermione and Harry were yet to arrive. He took the liberty of setting out Hermione's plate and drink (filled with pumpkin juice) and poured the contents of the potion into the juice.

At that moment, Harry rushed through the doors of the Great Hall and sat down next to Ron. "I heard that Hermione is going to the ball with a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff or something of the sort, I heard her squeal saying it was her first time on a date with a person not in her house!" Harry let himself gasp for air as he finished his long-winded speech.

"Well that only gives me about 200 people to look into. Wait, she's into guys, so make that 100." Ron said with a defiant sound in his voice, it seemed to fade with every word. "Here she comes!" Ron pointed a finger at a glowing Hermione entering the room, and sitting down next to them. "Why is my glass already out?" She demanded to know as Ron tried to gurgle out words.

"I did it, Hermione. I acted like a bloke yesterday, and to make up for it I got up early and set your stuff." He choked out the last few words, and gave her a fake smile to close her suspicions. "Hmm, this pumpkin juice tastes funny, like it has lemon in-", her last words were not manageable because at that moment she coughed and then sat back up as if nothing had happened.

"Hermione, are you sure you can't tell me who you are going to the ball with?" Ron crossed his toes, which were hidden behind his shoes, and he hoped he didn't see his face flushed from lack of blood circulating to his feet. He prayed his potion worked.

"Now that you ask, it's Terry Boot. When we had the D.A. start two years ago, he complimented my smarts and asked why I was not in Ravenclaw. It was really rather nice. We met at Hogsmeade once, we bumped into each other at Honeydukes, he bought me a sweet and we talked. He's quite clever and I accepted his invitation, I think we are really hitting it off." She replied him with an answer so sure of herself, if it had been anymore he was sure she'd be sinned with pride of Terry Boot.

Ron nodded with acceptance of her answer and ran out of the Great Hall in a moments' notice. Hermione gave a raise of her eyebrow but simply went back to picking at her food. Harry knew what Ron had done, he'd put Veritaserum in her drink. Harry shrugged it off as badly as it seemed, and grabbed his bag. It was time for Charms.

Interestingly enough, with the information he'd gathered, Ron kept his cool during Charms. They had them with the Ravenclaws, and it was no surprise to him when Terry Boot politely escorted her out, asking her if she'd like to go to the Great Hall together. She had giggled, nodded, and set off with him. That's when Ron let go of his emotion to Harry.

"She seems like the girl who wouldn't be interested in all that, I could've been a better date, we've been friends forever!" Ron exclaimed with voice that slightly resembled Professor Trelawney's. Harry listened with what seemed to be rapt attention, but was soon replaced with sheer annoyance at his best mate.

After Ron's extreme break down they headed to the Great Hall once again for lunch, and had merely glared at Hermione as she chose to sit with Terry for lunch. Harry tried to turn his attentions towards Quidditch and by the end of lunch; Ron had managed a sandwich and a banana, aswell as not speaking of Hermione once.

He and Harry had a great discussion on this year's quidditch as Harry was captain. Ron was still keeper, and they needed tryouts for beaters and chasers as the rest had left Hogwarts. Amazingly, Harry had told him that he was hosting tryouts, and that only he would help decide.

As they headed off towards Transfiguration, he noticed something. It was their 7th year. Harry had defeated Voldemort last summer. It'd been difficult, but with help, Voldemort was gone. His death eaters were either dead or arrested. It seems like such a horrible explanation considering all that Voldemort had done. But in the end, love had destroyed Voldemort, and it was as simple as that.

Their N.E.W.T.s were coming this year, aswell as the end-of-year ball, and a billion other dances they decided would promote unity. Dumbledore may have been dead, but his portrait lingered with the rest, and he often was granted the permission of having his portrait moved to the Great Hall for announcements. That's where the whole 'school unity' had come into place.

Ron and Harry walked into Transfiguration with Hufflepuff expected something nauseating but instead were asked to transform a teacup into a cat. Hermione had succeeded on the first try, while Ron and Harry were given extra homework, Ron made the effort to get his into a mouse before the end of class, and McGonagall dropped his extra homework. "Mate, if that works, I am going to start transfiguring every animal I can before class." Harry had said boisterously to Ron exiting out of Transfiguration.

As the day rolled on, and their homework was piled, Ron felt more pain when looking at Hermione; she often had a dreamy expression on her face, which Ron could be sure, was not any dream including him. 'Probably her and Terry having a picnic with a quick snog' He thought hopelessly as they entered History of Magic. It was amazing how she kept notes going and perfect charms while she was in her dreamy faze.

Their last class of the day was Defense Against The Dark Arts with Ravenclaw. Only then did Ron notice that Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had many classes together. Hermione greeted Terry with a smile and quickly sat down next to him, as they got deep into conversation about something to do with legislations. Ron understood at that very moment, that he would never be able to give Hermione a good conversation.

He didn't think on it much as their Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher revealed himself. It was Bill again; he and Ginny knew this time. He quickly got them into practicing their patronus charms, followed by a few more spells that were bound to leave a mark. When he dismissed class, Ron could only hope he could get out of there with full use of his arms.

Then, he saw it again, Hermione and Terry, hand in hand. He clenched his fists, and bit back a growl as he snatched his books and ran up to Gryffindor tower. He shouted the password and went through the door so fast he heard a rip of material, but there was no stopping him. He threw his books on the couch and growled vehemently. He was going to kill Terry if someone didn't stop him.

He sat down and thought, it might not work, but he'd have to try. He was going to make Hermione jealous, but with who? Ginny and Harry were going together, aswell as Luna and Neville. Seamus and Parvati, Dean and Lavender, Padma and Anthony Goldstein, Michael and Susan, Ernie and Cho, he had it! He ran towards the Hufflepuff Den in such dire need to talk to her. He knocked on the door and it was Susan who answered.

"Susan, I need to talk with someone, a girl." Ron said quickly, trying to put authority into his voice. "Anyone in particular?" She asked sweetly, opening the door for him. "Yes, Hannah Abbott." He pushed the door open and went into their common room. It was nicely done in yellow and grey, and maintained a clean appearance as he sat down. "I know this sounds horrible, but I need someone to make Hermione jealous, and Hannah is nice and all, she doesn't have a date, I presume?" Ron asked letting bits of fear seep into his words.

"No, no, she doesn't, and she wants to make Ernie jealous aswell, why not use Harry Potter's famous friend." Susan said kindly, smiling in the process. "Ernie is going with that dreadful Cho Chang, the slag may be good at quidditch, but she's a hosepipe, she cries about everything, not Cedric, not anymore. She's so emotional though, she got an 'A' on a transfiguration essay and burst into tears running into the girl's bathroom where I happened to be." Susan noticed at that moment that she sounded a bit bitter. "Sorry, Hannah's a really good friend of mine, I hate to see her upset, and I'll talk to her about your ordeal, she'll agree, I know it!" She gave him a nod of assurance and ushered him out the door without further warning.

Ron leaned against the wall, sliding down towards the floor. Hannah would be going with him to the ball, and he hoped to make Ernie and Hermione jealous. Hannah and him were close enough to be called friends, he supposed, and he got up and stalked off to the Great Hall with no regret on what he was about to do. He sidled down next to Harry, and began to explain his decision.

Harry no less gave him a reproachful glare at the thought of trying to get Hermione jealous, but nodded and gave him a few encouraging words before heading off to the library with Ginny to do a Herbology essay. Ron shot him a look as if to say 'keep your hands off Ginny' but merely stalked up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room to finish his Potions essay.

As he got into his Chudley Cannons shirt with grey sweatpants, brushed his teeth, and finished his essays, he gave a great thought to what Susan had said. Cho Chang was a hosepipe; didn't Harry say the same thing about her two years ago? Cedric was gone and Cho had accepted it, but something else was making Cho crack, and Ron suspected it was guilt.

He put on some fading black robes, with his wand in the pocket and quietly left the common room. He was planning to go down to the kitchens for a midnight snack. He went down the first three pairs of steps easily, but what caught him on the fourth step was alarming. It was choked sobs coming from below him. He bit back a breath and continued down the steps following the cries.

When he was close to the person crying, he turned around to make sure no one was there. He stalked up to the figure, and listened behind a staircase. "I don't know if I can keep doing this…" He'd heard this voice before. Only now it was filled with desperation, hope, and guilt. When he turned around to face the victim of the sobs, he was faced with none other, than Cho Chang.

**I hope that was a good enough chapter. I'd love some reviews, its been quite a slow process, I can understand that though, my first chapter was not the best, but I appreciate my one reviewer, and I will continue to work with her in mind until I get other supporters of my story. Reviewing doesn't have to be long, just some comments on how you think the story is going. Right now, Ron has put himself in a very difficult position by listening to Cho Chang. And yes, I have left you with a cliffhanger haven't I? Don't worry, my next chapter is coming soon!**


End file.
